


Overflow

by h-uxed (disappearingcheshire)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bath Sex, Dry Orgasm, Hair Washing, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Prostate Milking, also kylo breaking the bathtub during sex lmao, extended orgasm, science confirms: prostate is the key to anal nirvana, those dreaded feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7317379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disappearingcheshire/pseuds/h-uxed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Admittedly, it takes some convincing for Hux to finally get in the bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overflow

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been really into the concept of Kylo using the Force to give Hux non-ejaculatory, extended orgasms, which are prostate centered and completely different than regular ones. I wanted to practice writing something with it, so thus! This drabble was born. It was meant to be a quick snippet, but then bathing shenanigans happened lmao oops

Admittedly, it takes some convincing for Hux to finally get in the bath.

Ren is in a strange mood when he arrives, languid and intense, his gaze warm with something Hux can’t quite place. Against his better judgment, the General finds himself standing in the Knight’s refresher.

When Ren suggests a soak, Hux can’t quite contain his skepticism.

On a Resurgent-class Destroyer, where the water supply depends on strict recycling, bathtubs lack economy. Ren, with his rigorous training and elite standing, is one of the few granted the accommodation.

Staring at the basin, unwilling curiosity rises in Hux. It’s larger than he expected, taking up the area where the counter sits in his own refresher. As a member of High Command, Hux had been offered the option himself, but had forgone it. There had seemed little point in the luxury at the time and even less appeal.

Now though, with Ren’s hands under his shirt and his mouth against his throat, the General finds himself warming to the idea.

Stripping each other, he allows Ren to herd him into the shower, where they stand under the blast just long enough for everything to get wet. The Knight shuts off the tap, rustling behind him.

Before Hux can ask after the shampoo, he feels long fingers begin to scrub at his scalp, working gel into a lather. Mortification rushes the General, followed swiftly by a stab of annoyance at being treated like a child.

Hux hasn’t needed help in the wash since his toddling years, and even then, he doesn’t ever recall it being so involved. The nanny droid had been efficient and brusque, treating the task as a mere function.

In contrast, Ren’s hands are gentle, working through his hair and massaging at old aches. He idles, rubbing over temples, and takes his time soaping the locks.

Despite himself, Hux finds his posture relaxing, soothed by fingertips. His eyes drift shut.

A warm hand catches him by the scruff, tugging, and all at once, the tension in his scalp releases.

Before he can stop it, a groan spills out, and the redhead flushes, brought back to reality. Rubbing a thumb over his neck, Ren refrains from comment, turning on the faucet to help Hux rinse.

Afterwards, Hux is still blinking the water from his eyes when he hears the bottle open. He turns just in time to catch Ren pouring shampoo into his palm.

When he reaches to put it in newly re-wet hair, the General scoffs, knocking his hand away, and smirks at the surprise on his face. Squeezing out another handful, he quirks a brow, lifting his palms in a pointed gesture. Trying not to soften at the poorly concealed delight this gets him, and trying not to feel too absurd, he sinks his fingers into thick locks.

The Knight steps closer, dipping his head to grant better access.

Even wet, Ren’s hair is soft. With little more to go on than his own methods and the last few minutes, Hux works the shampoo into a foam. He concentrates, sweeping through the dark strands, and pushes them away from face. Struck by the other’s ears, sticking out in the absence of their shield, Hux runs a soapy fingertip along the shell of one.

His lips twitch.

_Ridiculous ears for a ridiculous man,_ he thinks, and tells himself it isn’t endearing at all.

Dropping his forehead onto the redhead’s shoulder, Kylo sighs, drawing them together. With the Knight’s face in his neck, Hux grazes over his scalp, willing his brain to discard the notion that they might, in fact, be hugging. Instead, he finishes massaging the shampoo in, kneading at neck, and feels oddly relaxed. At some point, Ren begins to sway. The motion is barely there, a faint gesture the Force-user doesn’t seem to be aware he’s started. Hux swallows, prepared to prod the other away.

Instead, he finds his hand buried in sleek hair, his cheek pressing against the side of head. Around his waist, the arms tighten, making the General’s throat shift with an emotion he refuses to name. They finish that way, with Ren reaching forward to twist the tap, content to let the blast do the work for him. His teeth skim over Hux’s neck as he rinses off.

The rest of the wash becomes a joint effort.

Lathering their hands, they run slippery palms over each other, cleaning and teasing. Slowly, the whole space fills with a smell Hux has come to associate with Ren. He rubs over his chest, exploring the dips and planes, while in return, large hands flatten over his back and shoulders. Soaping pectorals, he lingers there, enjoying the muscle, and snorts when Ren flexes cockily under the touch.

Without his permission, a thrill zips through the General at the display.

As the other smirks, Hux slides his touch downward, watching the flush across Kylo’s face deepen. He’s already half hard, his dick bumping against Hux each time they shift.

Grunting when palms land on his ass, squeezing him, he continues to lather, smoothing over waist. They explore each other with increasing heat, their bodies fit together.

When they’re both fully scrubbed, Hux wraps soapy fingers around the Knight’s erection, slicking him with a few tight pumps. He’s rewarded by a sudden kiss and the rush of water. Sputtering, both of them directly under the blast, he returns the favor, nipping at a lower lip.

It doesn’t last, and Hux is left panting as Kylo pulls away, shutting off the shower and dragging them out into the refresher again. The air is cooler in the open space, making the redhead’s skin prickle. Shuddering, he wipes a palm over his face, his arms folding reflexively.

There’s not a towel to be seen.

Almost hopefully, he glances to the tub – long, deep, and empty.

He scowls.

Without warning, heat climbs up his legs, seeping into his chest. It radiates across his figure, cutting through the chill, and settles around his shoulders.

Glancing sharply to where Kylo is rooting through a collection of vials, Hux tries not to acknowledge the embarrassed pleasure coursing through him. The warmth around him deepens

Ren picks a small bottle from his options. With fluid routine, he turns on the bath, water gushing from a slot near the front. When it begins to steam, he sets the drain, pouring in his chosen liquid, which tumbles into an explosion of foam.

Relaxed, Hux watches the forming bubbles, lulled by the easy scent perfuming from them. Before he can process, Ren moves to the edge of the tub in front of him, his hands filled with a new phial.

This one Hux recognizes instantly.

Even inside its elegant bottle, the oil looks heavy and lush, gleaming in the light. Hux flushes, aching with sudden intensity, and tries not to squirm when the Knight begins to slick his fingers.

_Fuck._

They don’t use the lubricant often – despite Ren’s fondness for it – not only because it stains the sheets, but because there are times when the oil works a little _too_ well. There’s an enhancing quality to it – one that speaks to how easily Hux opens for the thrust of fingers when they use it, his body sensitive and relaxed, and how ready he gets by the time Ren pushes in.

Whatever the tincture is, Hux has the overwhelming sense that it’s not actually legal.

Seeing it now, coated on thick digits, his cock strains, drawing him from his sidetrack as Ren beckons him forward. When he doesn’t move fast enough, the Knight shoves him with the Force, and responds to his glare with an unapologetic brow.

_Brat_.

Slipping a thigh over his lap, Hux straddles the perch of Kylo’s legs. Immediately, large hands grab his hips, helping him brace a knee onto the basin. Any reservation Hux has about the position is quickly lost to the fingertip circling his entrance, coaxing into him with teasing strokes.

The next few minutes are spent in comfortable silence, their breath growing heavy as the Knight stretches him, mouthing under his jaw. With the help of the lubricant, it’s not long before Hux is dripping and open, pressing down onto three fingers. He’s plastered to Kylo’s front, holding onto his shoulders as the other sucks a bruise into his throat.

The tub fills faster than Hux expects, the surface covered in bubbles.

They separate long enough to climb into it, sloshing water as they situate and Ren sits him between his legs. Lounging against the foot of the bath, he pulls Hux against his chest, his knees bent on either side of the General.

It’s almost disorienting, having the Knight folded so surely around him, but the water is deliciously hot and the mood unhurried. Hux sighs, growing pliant, and stretches his legs.

Although it pains him to admit, he’s beginning to see the appeal of this kind of thing.

The submersion is pleasant, easing the strain from his muscles and the kinks from his spine. Cocooned in heat, he finds himself unwillingly relaxed.

Behind him, Kylo chuckles.

He’s still hard, his dick pressing into Hux’s back, but refrains from doing anything until they’re both too restless to ignore it. Effortlessly, the Knight shifts them, maneuvering Hux over his lap. Following the cue, Hux bends his legs, his breath rushing when Kylo catches him behind the knees, spreading him onto the thrust of cock.

Languid from the soak and slick with oil, the redhead takes it easily, Kylo sliding in with little resistance. Hux groans, soft and heady. He feels full and hot. Panting, his head falls back, resting in the crook of shoulder.

Kylo’s hands are gentle, adjusting the angle until they’re lounged together, the weight of the penetration crowded against Hux’s prostate.

Then, infuriatingly, the Knight stills, content to let them drowse as they are. Stomach muscles fluttering, Hux drifts, suspended in lazy desire. Kylo’s mouth is warm against his shoulder, his palm splayed over quivering abdomen.

Sinking a hand into the water, he cups the General’s sac, dragging a thumb along his perineum. Brushing against it to find the spot he wants, the Knight presses down, making Hux squirm.

Without meaning to, his hips begin to move, just enough to rub against the pressure. The water shifts, Hux shivering as he clenches, Kylo’s breath heavy against his jaw, encouraging him to keep the soft pace.

It’s a steady, deep pleasure that builds as Hux focuses on the penetration, teasing himself on the hard weight filling him up. Trapped by it, and by the pressure of thumb, the redhead groans, reaching between his own legs. His cock is hard, leaking with the two-way stimulation. He tenses, heat surging up his thighs, at the warning bite that sinks in before he can take himself in hand.

“Not yet,” Kylo murmurs, warm and low.

Pliant, Hux rocks a little harder, smoothing his palms over his own chest for contact. Nails grazing his nipple, he bears down, heat buzzing in his limbs at the continued pleasure.

It’s different than the driving lust he’s used to, but enjoyable, slowly overwhelming him in sensation. When he begins to tremble, flushed from more than the steam, Kylo urges him forward, making Hux protest.

A smirk presses against his neck, even as Kylo squeezes his waist, sitting him upright. The Knight spreads him on his knees, arranging them in the cramped space, before pulling his ass back down onto the entirety of cock. Hux’s breath spasms, his hands curling over the edge of tub.

He can feel the way the other is manipulating his body with the Force, applying pressure to stimulation spots. It’s below his perineum, pushing where thumb had been, and inside of him, creating direct contact alongside the weight of Kylo’s shaft. Hux groans, grateful for the chest against his back, keeping him steady, and the arm around his waist.

Using the leverage to grind down, his whole body responds, a lurch of pleasure spiraling out from deep seated nerves. A dawning plateau is beginning to build in his body, coaxed along by the friction. Denied the freedom to quicken his pace, Hux hisses, the Knight guiding his hips until he’s reduced to clenching gently and rubbing himself on the solid heat.

“That’s it, that’s it, just like that,” Kylo croons, his voice thick with arousal.

Savoring the lush, inner pleasure, and concentrating on the feel, Hux rocks, listening to the jagged sound of Kylo’s breath as he works himself over his lap.

His limbs begin to tingle, so hard he’s nearly vibrating, his pelvis hitching as sensation begins to crash into him. Lips parting, he claws at porcelain, so overwhelmed by the pleasure unfurling through him that he’s left gasping, unable to vocalize. His body takes over, spurred into an unstoppable wave of release, drawing Kylo in tight and deep.

The Knight groans, loud and rough, his fingers creating bruises on Hux’s hips. They’re beyond his control now, driving him down onto the penetration with greedy vigor, his own moans finally spilling out.

The orgasm is engulfing, a full body experience that bleeds into his emotions, his head light with the ecstatic rush of endorphins.

Behind him, Kylo is panting into his ear, his hold brutal, as Hux’s euphoria slams into him through the Force.

He continues to throb around the Knight, strong surges of contraction that carry him through the tide.

Kylo begins making harsh, desperate sounds, buried deep and kept in place through each supple pull, Hux’s body constricting around him, even as Hux himself begins to bounce in earnest, writhing and riding.

The water slaps heavily onto the floor, churned over the edge, and Hux is almost too overtaken to process the sound of the bathtub cracking, a hairline fissure splitting through it, or the crash of the mirror as Kylo’s Force swells violently around them.

Orgasm after orgasm rolls through him, stealing his vision, his awareness. It’s terrifying and awing all at once, goes on for so long that Hux stops thinking, thrown from one plateau to the next, his moans forced from his chest. Grateful for the hand Kylo slides over his mouth, Hux bucks onto him, Kylo’s growl deliciously wrecked.

Finally, when it becomes too much, the Knight shoves them forward, bending the redhead over the ledge to fuck hard and fast, driving furiously into him.

Unable to muffle a pleasured sob, Hux begins to build towards a traditional release. It doesn’t take long, Kylo is alarmingly hard, filling Hux with enough vigor to slam his hips against the bath.

His whole vision darkens as he cums, crying out, his body shaking around Kylo, who’s surging thick, hot release inside of him.

They both ride it out, Hux wrenching with a second climax before they finish, cock spilling, ass filled, until finally, finally, he’s left in the calming wake, his breath escaping in shivery sounds.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ngl, i got way too invested in the idea of kylo being extra af and favoring some sort of special black market lubricant that cost more than a starship and stains like a bitch lmao (but also has sexy aphrodisiac qualities, so u kno...worth it)


End file.
